


[10] [Panwink] Hot, so hot - Night of LA

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (Summary)Night at LA. LANeighborGuanlin. What were you like before I've met you. So much pest of me. Not cool. Then, what. Hot-tub? LASeducerGuanlin.***[판윙/단편/15금] 하테hot해 - LA의 밤LA의 깊어가는 밤. LA동네주민관린. 너의 과거가 궁금해, 이런 나. 쿨하지 않잖아. 그런데, 핫텁Hot-tub? LA유혹관린등장.





	[10] [Panwink] Hot, so hot - Night of LA

***

Sometimes this kind of thought haunts me.  
이런 생각이 들어.

Your past which I were not part of,  
너와 함께하지 않은 과거와,

Your future which I may not be part of.  
너와 함께할 수 있을지 모르는 미래.

Are we okay, like this.  
이대로도, 괜찮을까.

***

 

 

 

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeah.  
끄으아아,

What a day.  
뻗친다.

...

Wanna eat chicken.  
치킨먹고시포.

Must be true, Korean Chicken is supreme of all, as Guanlin once told me.  
역시 치킨은 한국치킨인가, 관린이가 한 말이 일리가 있네.

Thank God, as Korean Chicken is supreme.  
감사합니다, 신이시여. 한국에 치킨이 있어서.

Because of that, Guanlin came to Korea. Then, became my dear.  
그래서, 관린이가 한국에 왔고. 나랑 만났으니까.

Were it not for Chicken, he may have not met me at all.  
치킨이 없었다면 관린이가 나와 만나지 못했겠지.

...What a thought.  
...심오하네.

Ahhh, whatever-whatever--thoughtparty  
아아, 아무생각대잔치.

Imma sleep.  
빨리 자자.

...

..

.

..

Wait, where is he.  
잠깐, 얘는 어디갔데.

Leaving me all alone in a room.  
나만 두고.

Hah, it must be that he had once lived here for years.  
뭐, 지가 살던 데니까.

Must be places he would visit.  
갈 곳이 있으려나.

Like friends.  
친구도 만나고.

Frien...ds  
친구..라.

What were you like before you've met me, what kind of things have you done without me.  
나를 만나기 전의 너에겐 어떤 일들이 있었을까.

I must be like this cool guy who be not envious about the past of lover, but.  
애인의 과거사는 들추지 않을 것같은 쿨한 나! 라고 자신했지만, 이거

Once became one, now it's a whole different story, I  
직접 해보니까 자기자신을 점점 잘 알아가는데, 나

am not soo cool after all.  
생각보다 쿨,하지 않는데.

Not coool~  
쿠울~

If we had met in different circumstances than now. Would we still be able to discern our fate of red thread, Our  
우리가 만약, 지금보다 일찍 만났다면. 알아볼 수 있었을까, 서로

journey through the hellish days and nights with weekly survival and death-matches, but  
매주 방송으로 단련된 합숙소라는 공간 속에서 맺어진 인연, 너를

if those grueling times were for pre-destination for the our relationship to blossom, then that survival program is my turning point of life.  
만날 수 있었다는 사실만으로, 그 프로그램은 내 인생 하나의 획.

Other than the dream of debut came true, my thread of fate with you  
데뷔를 할 수 있었다는 것 말고도, 너와의 인연이

blossoming into the that of lovers, is this the script by God, or play of Devil.  
연인으로 발전하였다니, 이건 신의 우연일까 악마의 필연일까.

What kind of actions of mine were influenced by and changed the fate of us, This  
거기에 내 선택은 얼마정도 영향이 있었을까. 이런

kind of whatever-useless-thought is playing my mind, this must be I'm  
아무생각이 떠오르고 있는 걸보니, 나

Hungry.  
배고프군.

Yes,  
그래,

Empty stomach, messy mind.  
배가 비면, 머리가 차지.

Therefore, fill the stomach  
그러니까, 배를 채우고

empty the mind.  
머리를 비우자.

How's the room-service be like...  
룸서비스가 뭐 있을까...

Ugh, GGuanlin.  
아, 진짜. 꽌린.

LANeighborGuanlin, you're absent when needed.  
써먹어야 할 때 없으면 어떡하니 LA동네주민.

(Ring-ring)  
(따르릉)

Oh, what.  
오, 뭐야.

Haven't made the call yet.  
아직 안 시켰는데.

"He...hello?  
"헤..헬로?"

"Uh, hyung."  
"어, 형."

What the  
뭐야

"Where are you, leaving me here alone. Where're you anyway."  
"어디서 전화하냐 너, 나 놔두고. 어디간거야."

"Uh, I'm a bit. Come here?"  
"어, 나 여기 쫌. 여기로 와요?"

"Come where, am I going. You know what, I'm hungry so..."  
"거기가 어딘데, 내가 가겠니. 우선, 배고프니까.."

"Got food here, hyung."  
"먹을 것도 있어요, 여기."

"I'm going, where izit?"  
"갈게, 어디야?"

***

Got in the elevator, push the highest button.  
엘레베이터를 타고, 최상층을 꾹 누른다.

Where, whatever.  
어디야, 대체.

(Ding)  
(띵)

Arrived, comfy carpet-full, lightly-dimmed hotel alleyway.  
도착하니, 아늑한 불빛으로 밝혀진 호텔 통로.

Few steps in, man in silky suit is up-standing waiting.  
몇 걸음 걸어들어가니, 어떤 아저씨가 수트를 차려입고 서 있다.

Still working, late at night.  
밤인데, 아직도 일하나.

"Sir, so you must be..."

"어, 관린이요. 관린. 걔가 불렀는데요."

"Ah, of course. Please, sir."

Swiftly, he gestures me into the room.  
물 흐르듯 부드럽게 문을 열어 나를 안내한다.

Now I see,  
들어가보니,

This must be what they call Sweet Suite, huh.  
말로만 듣던 스위트룸Swwet Suite인가.

What is this, some kind of old film or what. Guanlin, the LANeighbor.  
영화야, 뭐야. 이거. 관린, LA동네주민.

"Hyu-ung, you're here."  
"혀엉, 왔네요."

Wraps my whole body comfy with his long, lean arms.  
긴 팔로 날 폭 안는다.

"Guanlin-a, what is all this."  
"관린아, 이거 뭐냐."

"Got food in side, come in."  
"안에 먹을 거 있어요, 들어와요."

Red Riding Hood I am not, how old do you think I am, Five?  
빨간망토챠챠가 아니라고, 그런 걸로 유혹을 당할리가..

"Got Chicken, Chicken."  
"치킨도 있어요, 치킨."

"Oke, oke."  
"오케오케."

***

Ah, I'm full.  
아, 잘 먹었다.

After unstoppable chugging of food, now my mind at peace.  
쉴새없이 먹고나니, 머리 속이 좀 가라앉는 것 같아.

...Hmm, why so silent. Ah, have I been  
...근데, 왜 이리 조용하지. 앗, 나 또

Stuffing my face when he's all serious about the matter of our relationship. Uh,  
얘 진지하게 얘기하는데 먹기만 한 건가. 아니,

where is he, LANeighborGuanlin.  
어디갔지, LA동네주민.

"Hyu-ung, here you come."  
"혀엉, 이리와요."

Why tell me come're go there.  
왜 이리 이리와요가요야.

"It's warm already."  
"따뜻하게 해놨어요."

"What's warm?"  
"뭘?"

"This... Hot-tub. It's warm."  
"이거.. 핫텁Hot-tub. 따뜻해요."

What the...  
아니, 뭐가 따뜻..

Came inside, this.  
들어가 보니, 이거.

Oh-oh. This must be.  
오오, 이거 그거 아냐.

"I think I've seen this in the film, this."  
"영화에서 본 거 같은데, 이거."

"Yes, here it is. This."  
"네, 이거 있서요. 이거."

"Woah, cool. USA have many fancy things, so cool~."  
"야, 멋지다. 미국오니까 이런 것도 보고, 좋네~."

Foreign travel is pleasant, many new things to see.  
역시, 와보고 올 일이야.

"Now, let's get in."  
"그럼, 들어가죠."

Huh?  
응?

"Get in where."  
"뭘."

"Here, 's warm."  
"여기, 따뜻하니까."

...Yes.  
..응.

..

Nonononononononononono.  
아니아니아니아니아니아니

"Whawhawhawhawhaht are you on, youyouyuoyyou. Lee Guanlin."  
"뭐뭐뭐뭔 소리야, 너ㄴ너너. 이관린."

"We should get in when it's warm."  
"따뜻할 때 들어가야죠."

Ah, of course.....NOT, you Big Bad Wolf!  
응, 그래...일 줄알았냐, 이 늑대!

"Hey, we are not... ready yet."  
"야, 아직.. 안 돼."

"? What is not? It gets cold already. I'm going in first."  
"? 뭔 소리에요. 식어요 그러다. 나 먼저 들어가요."

Whawhawhawhawha, LABulldozerGuanlin. Not so fast, not so fast. I'm still two years older! Cannot let you take the lead like this.  
뭐뭐뭐뭐, LA불도저관린. 백만년은 일러, 열일곱한테 당할정돈 아니라고!

Trying to get out, with my limbs hastely twisting-and-turning. His hand grabbed my arm, hard.  
몸을 비틀배틀 꼬면서 밖으로 나갈려는데, 탁. 하고 팔이 잡혔다.

Yousonofabitch, now you're taking by force. My gaze met his. Then,  
이놈시키가, 힘으로 할려는 거냐. 눈을 딱, 마주쳤더니.

....Eh.  
..어라.

Purest, sweet and innocent pair of eyes.  
세상 순둥이눈망울.

"You don wanna? I've, prepared this. To be with you, hyu-ung.."  
"하기 싫어여? 나, 준비했는데. 혀엉이랑 할려구.."

Aaaaaaaaaaah, T'is cheating. Too cheating.  
아아ㅏ아아아아, 이건 정말 반칙.

"Naah,naah. It's not that I don't want to. This, we are not...yet ready..."  
"아아니, 하기 싫다는 게 아니라. 이거, 우리 아직.."

Ahah, help meeee.  
아아, 헬프미.

"? You don't have? Switsuit."  
"? 안 가져왔어요? 수영복."

...Eh?  
..응?

"Use what the hotel provided."  
"호텔 거 입으면 돼요."

What. the.  
뭐야

"You... wear one, too?"  
"너도.. 입어?"

"Of course. What are you on about?  
"당연하죠. 무슨 생각했서여?"

...Eh, thiiiiis.  
..어, 이이건.

..

He got me.  
당했다.

Within his innocent, pure eyes, little glimpse of rascal peeks through.  
순둥눈망울에서 아주 작게 반짝인다, 능글능글한 음흉관린씨.

Youlittleshit, you toying me like a child.  
이시키가, 형을 가지고 놀아.

"Come in, before it get cold. I'm going in."  
"식기전에 와요, 나 먼저 가."

Ahhhhhhhh, LANeighbor-WolfGuanlin.  
아아아아, LA동네늑대관린.

***

Gooooood.  
조오타.

Full stomach, massaged by warm sprays of water.  
배를 채우고, 따뜻한 물에 마사지받는 느낌.

But something missing.  
근데 뭔가 허전하다.

Opened my eyes, he is at the opposite side of hot-tub. Gazing me with intensity.  
눈을 띄고 보니, 저 먼치 핫텁 맞은 편에서 나를 바라보고 있다.

What, there all alone.  
뭐야, 저 멀리.

"Why're you there?"  
"왜 거기 있어?"

"You want me beside you?"  
"옆에 있으면 좋겠서여?"

LittlebastardGuanlin, SuaveGuanlin. What kind of pick-up line is that.  
야이관린. 음흉관린. 멘트가 왜 이래.

It must be, this is. Because he came back to his comfortable turf of his own.  
생각해보니까, 역시 자기 살 던 곳에 와서 그럴까.

So, is this what he was like before he came to Korea. Hmm,  
한국 오기 전에는 어떤 성격이었을까, 그러고보니.

Plays baseketball, Tall, Young and Handsome.  
농구도 잘 하고, 키도 크고, 인물도 훤칠하고.

Must have been pretty popular with guys and gals. Must be.  
인기가 있었겠지, 분명히.

May had been there, few intimate friend or two.  
애인도 있었으려나.

What, were I not the cool-guy in relationship.  
뭐야, 이거. 나 쿨남아니었나.

Not cool, so warm like this.  
쿨은 무슨, 이렇게 따뜻한데.

Aaah, dribbling with thought-fairies. Opened eyes again. Eh,  
아아, 생각요정들 상대하다가, 다시 눈을 떠 보니. 어라,

Where is... Oops!  
어디갔어. 으악.

"When did you get so close."  
"언제 왔냐, 옆에."

"No like?"  
"시로요?"

Not gonna be fooled twice, by your innocent-pure-eyes.  
두 번 안속아, 너의 순진무구눈망울.

"It's not that I don't like-"  
"싫다는게 아니라-"

"I like."  
"난 조은데."

Pick-up lines, this is not by amateur in games of love.  
멘트멘트, 이거 한 두번 솜씨가 아니야.

...So it must be, he has ample experience in matters of heart and love, with somebody else before me.  
..나 말고 다른 사람에게도,

Has he really done these things with other guys before I've met him?  
했으려나 이런 것들.

Ahhh, this is not good. Lousy, not-cool. Why am I like this.  
아아, 이런 생각들 싫다. 나, 왜 이러지.

Stomach full with tasty things, being massaged with warm sprays of water in hot-tub, beside  
맛있는 거 먹고, 따뜻한 물에 몸담구고 있으면서, 너의

you gazing only at me. Why am I in this mood of lousy lover.  
옆에 있는데, 왜 나는 이런 생각밖에 못하는 걸까.

With my head bowed-down, with heaviness of these gloomy thoughts. Softly,  
갑자기 다운된 심정에 고개를 떨구고 있었더니, 사알짝

he carries my head up, meets my eyes with his.  
손으로 내 고개를 들어서 눈을 맞춘다.

"You think silly things again."  
"또 쓸데없는 생각해요."

Uhhh, my mind has mind of its own.  
으응, 그게 마음처럼 안 돼.

"'s Okay. 'Cause you're here. With me. Now, right now."  
"괜찮아요. 나랑 있으니까. 지금, 여기."

Is he really just seventeen. When he's with other hyungs, he's like a little child like bouncing balls of happiness.  
열일곱살이라고 믿기지 않는데, 형들하고 있을때는 그렇게 깨방정광대승천막내이면서.

When he is all alone by himself. Like a, dragon in legends thousands years ago. Such grace, beauty and sensuousness.  
홀로 있을 때, 흘깃 보면. 그 자태는 흡사 천계에서 천만년동안 노닐던, 우아하고 고고한 학의 자태.

Then, when he's with me..  
그리고, 나와 있을 땐..

There is you, reserved only for me.  
나에게만 보여주는 모습이 있어.

Am I like that too. My private smiles,  
나도, 그럴까. 너에게만,

only for you.  
짓는 미소.

Smiles not reserved for anybody else but two of us. Our eyes meet and share the secret of two exclusive.  
남들에게는 보여주지 않는 모습, 우리 둘만이 아는 서로의 눈빛.

Memories of the past gone-by, and What-ifs of the future to-come is not here and now.  
지나간 과거와 오지않은 미래의 기억과 가능성은 지금여기에 없으니,

So this must be it. Only shared by you and me, right and here.  
지금 이곳에서만 가질 수 있는 너와 나만의,

This moment.  
순간.

Is it not enough?  
이것만으로도,

It's fine.  
충분한가.

"Oke, I'm out already. Wash up and come out."  
"오케, 그럼 나 먼저 나갈게요. 씻고 와요."

Little peck on my cheek, and gets out with his long limbs swinging.  
내 볼에 사알짝 입맞추고 휘적휘적 나간다.

Ahhhh, he gets me thinking bad thoughts.  
아아, 나쁜 생각하게 만들어.

Aaaaah  
아아아

Have I really been, seduced. By seventeen year-old.  
유혹, 당해버린건가. 열일곱살한테.

***

Must be good to sleep here, then he says we will go back to our room.  
여기에서 자면 더 좋을텐데, 하고 주섬주섬 짐을 꾸려서 내려가자고 한다.

"At morning, hyungs will be spooked. If we are not in our room."  
"아침에 혀엉들이 놀랄테니까, 방에 없으면."

By the way,  
그러고보니,

"How did you rent this place anyway. Must be quite expensive."  
"너 이 방. 어떻게 한 거야? 비쌀텐데."

"A favour, from person I know."  
"아는 사람, 부탁했어요."

Ahh, that's it. Explanation.  
아아, 그렇게 설명끝이냐.

Really am curious, what you were like before you came to Korea. LANeighborGuanlin.  
갈 수록 알고 싶네, 한국 오기 전에 어땠는지. LA동네주민관린.

Getting back our room by elevator.  
둘이 같이 엘레비이터를 타고 내려 온다.

(Ding)  
(띵)

This late at night, not gonna meet any other guys..  
아무도 안 마주치겠지, 이 밤에,

Ah.  
아.

Met just like that, Daehwi & Jinyoung Set  
대휘&진영세트와 딱 마주쳤다.

This is bad, this.  
뭣됐네, 이거.

Uh, hyung. Eh, you. Little exchange of words later.  
어, 형. 야, 너. 이리저리 말이 왔다가다가.

(Ding)  
(띵)

Elevator at the other side came up from below.  
맞은 편 엘레베이터가 밑에서 올라왔다.

Eh, Daniel-Ong Set.  
어라, 다녤옹형콤비.

Theeeen, these three pairs of mates,  
그래애서, 합쳐서 세 쌍의 무리들은.

kept the silence of one another, gone back to their own respective rooms.  
서로의 침묵을 확인하고 각자의 방으로 돌아갔다.

***

Like nuthing happened, Guanlin prepares for a night of sleep.  
아무 일도 없었다는 듯이, 잠잘 준비하는 관린.

I'm full in stomach, warm in tummy. Dozing off in my bed.  
나도 배부르고 등따수워 침대안에서 꾸벅꾸벅.

...Eh.  
..어라.

"What are you,"  
"뭐냐, 너."

"Wide, bed."  
"넓어요, 침대."

"Not that, why are you climbing in my bed."  
"아니, 왜 들어오냐고."

"No like?"  
"시로요?"

Not gonna get fooled thrice, Imma smart guy too.  
세 번은 안 당하지, 내가.

"No like."  
"응."

...

..

 

Eh.  
어라.

This, is bad.  
이거, 잘못했나.

Like a little child scolded by mommy, he goes back to his bed.  
픽하고 풀이 죽어서 자기 침대로 돌아간다.

Ayeayeayeaye, my heart aches already.  
아야야야, 내가 다 맘이 아프네.

"Kidding, just kidding. Guanlin-a, come on over."  
"농담이야, 관린아. 농담. 어여 들어와."

Instantly, smiling like a sunflower meeting the bright sun, after two days of drizzly rain. He gets beside me and lay down.  
또 그러니 이틀만에 햇빛을 받은 해바라기처럼 해맑게 웃으면서 내옆에 자리잡고 눕는다.

"Hyungs will come and wake us up, so get up early.. and go back, to your bed (Yawn)"  
"형들 아침에 깨우러 올테니까, 내일 일찍 일어나서.. 가라, 니 침대로 (하암)"

I'm saying these things, but I'm sleepy as well...  
내가 말을 하지만, 나도 졸리다..

Guanlin, too, dozing off to dreamland.  
네엥,하고 대답을 하는 관린이도 어물어물, 꾸벅꾸벅.

Hmm, what will happen happens.  
뭐, 어떻게든 되겠지.

Whatever happened before I've met you, what obstacles may face us in the future to come.  
옛날에 어떤 일들이 있었든, 앞으로 어떤 일이 생기든.

We are not alone, we are together. Together, we will be able to do any. Thing to come and face us.  
혼자가 아닌, 둘이니까. 함께라면, 할 수 있을거야. 뭐든지.

Stuff that did not happen, things which did take place. What-if scenarios which may come.  
예전에 일어나지 않은 일들, 일어난 일들. 앞으로 일어날 수 있을 일들.

All these useless thought-fairies have gone far-away, shuttled within the hot-tub.  
그 모든 것들은 이미 핫텁을 타고 저 멀리 보내버렸지, 생각요정들과 함께.

In your arms, with your eyes met, sharing our private and exclusive smiles and secrets. This moment,  
너의 품 안에서, 너와 눈 마주치고, 서로에게만 짓는 그런 미소와 눈빛을 교환하는 지금 이 순간.

Isn't it enough. It is fine.  
이 정도면, 충분하지 않나.

...

..

.

Aaaah, whatever-thinking-thoughtparty.  
아아, 아무생각대잔치.

Ehhhhhaaam.  
하아아암,

Sleepy.  
졸리다.

Gonna sleep.  
빨리 자자.

Coool.  
쿠울.

 

 

***

Again,  
그렇게 또,

Another day with you goes by.  
너와 함께한 하루가 지나가고.

Another day with you comes by,  
너와 함께할 내일이 기대돼.

Is it not enough? It's fine by me.  
이정도면, 괜찮지 않을까.

 

***

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
